El Escape de la Lith
by Yuna109
Summary: Eileen es una Lith quien ha sido una esclava de los elfos de luna desde que era niña. Eventualmente, ella decide que tiene que escapar y sacrificar a su espíritu para lograrlo.


Otro hermoso día. Podía escuchar pájaros afuera y la luz del sol entraba por mi ventana. Pero nada era diferente a los otros días, era siempre así; era Ildis después de todo.

Ahora que lo pienso, sí había algo diferente. Una voz que no había escuchado esa mañana, pero que siempre me levantaba otros días:

–¡Eileen!

Pero claro, no podía tener un día relajante, ¿o sí?

La voz de mi amo podía oírse por toda la casa. Sí, tenía un amo. Su nombre era Ilbrin y era un elfo de luna, igual que todos los otros que vivían en esa casa. Él vivía con su esposa y sus dos hijos; una chica de catorce años y un niño de cinco, y los sirvientes tenían pequeñas habitaciones también. Todos los miembros de la familia, excepto el niño, me odiaban. De hecho, todos los elfos de luna en Ildis me odiaban a mí y a mi raza, los Lith. Yo era solo otra esclava Lith en ese pueblo.

Fui a la cocina y empecé mi trabajo. Era buena cocinando, así que por lo menos no se enojaban por eso; y también tenía tiempo para pensar y hablar con los sirvientes. La diferencia entre los sirvientes y yo es que a ellos les pagaban, a mí no. Aun así, todos estábamos hartos de la actitud de Ilbrin hacia nosotros.

–Deberías hacer algo al respecto, Eileen… –Me dijo una de los sirvientes. Todos los sirvientes eran mis amigos, así que no eran malos conmigo. Ellos querían que me fuera de ahí, que fuera libre.

–¿Pero qué podría hacer? Si intento escapar, me matarían –Dije mientras cortaba algunos vegetales.

–Sabes cómo usar ese cuchillo –Dijo otro sirviente.

–No quiero herir a nadie. Eso está… mal –No podía hacer eso, ¡era terrible! Mi espíritu moriría si lo hiciera. Me convertiría en una… Ileth.

–Sabemos que te gusta la idea, pero no puedes quedarte aquí por el resto de tu vida por intentar proteger tu espíritu.

Suspiré, tenían razón. ¿Pero era eso de verdad lo correcto? ¿Valía la pena sacrificar a mi espíritu sólo para escapar? Ya tenía veintiún años; había sido su esclava desde que era niña, y tiempo atrás me obligaron a hablar en primera persona. Era una de los pocos esclavos que quedaban en Ildis y quería cambiar eso, tenía que hacerlo.

–Voy a irme de aquí esta noche–dije con tono seguro.

–Te ayudaremos como podamos –un sirviente dijo.

–Gracias.

Esperé a que fuera de noche, la familia siempre estaba ocupada en ese tiempo. Normalmente, los padres le leían un libro al niño hasta que se dormía; así que tomé la oportunidad, corrí a la cocina y tomé un cuchillo, por si acaso. Después me dirigí al corredor del primer piso intentando no hacer ruido. Había una ventana ahí que podía usar para salir de la casa sin tener que caer de una gran altura (y sin hacer ruido).

–¿A dónde crees que vas?

¡Maldición! El viejo desgraciado me atrapó. Empezó a caminar hacia mí, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer y le lancé el cuchillo.

Salté por la ventana y empecé a correr sin mirar atrás.

Tenía que salir de Ildis. Pensé en ir al pueblo Ratta, donde viven los Lith, pero no podía. Había herido o matado a una persona; ahora era una Ileth. Entonces tendría que ir a algún pueblo en Valond, muchos Ileth vivían ahí. Pero tendría que cruzar el océano…

Logré escabullirme en un barco cualquiera sin ser vista. Tenía un poco de hambre y me dolía la cabeza, pero pude soportarlo y eventualmente llegamos a Valond.

Afortunadamente, nadie me vio cuando me bajé del barco. Caminé por entre la multitud del puerto y me dirigí a Northcliff.

Estaba completamente perdida. Northcliff era tan grande pero hermoso de alguna manera. No sabía a dónde ir, así que vagué por las calles esperando encontrar algo o alguien que fuera de ayuda.

–Pareces perdida… –Escuché la voz de una mujer.

Me sorprendí de encontrar a alguien quien de hecho quería ayudarme. Esa mujer era la bibliotecaria de la biblioteca de Northcliff. Fue bastante amable y me ayudó a encontrar un lugar para quedarme que se convirtió en mi hogar.

Por el resto de mi vida viví en Northcliff. Conocí a algunos Ileths muy amigables.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera escapado de Ildis y mi espíritu no hubiera muerto, pero en realidad no me arrepiento de haber elegido escapar. No creo que sea tan malo ser una Ileth.

Era libre. Ya no era una esclava. Eso era lo único que importaba.

_Traducción de mi fanfiction de Ascension, The Lith's Escape. Versión en Inglés _


End file.
